Armory
Summary The armory is necessary in every game played on Tribal Trouble. Without one you cannot make any warriors and warriors are kind of necessary to win a game. Armories are the military headquarters of military operation. In the heat of battle, the number one most precious building you cannot afford to lose is the armory. In such cases that you do, defeat is practically inevitable. Destroy the opponents armory, and victory is assured. Armories are multifunctional and therefore are the most complicated to use, but once you figure out how easy it is to use them, the rest of the game seems overwhelmingly simple. There are three main categories: Resource collection, weapon manufactureing, and warrior dispatchment. Resources are used to create weaponry which are necessary for battle. There are three different types of weapons, each with strengths and weaknesses. Weapons: The three types are Rock Weapons, Iron Weapons, and Chicken Weapons. The different weapons have differennt advantages or disadvantages. Rock weapons are the most abundant, and are made the fastest, so they are quite easy to mass produce. Warriors exit the armory almost as fast as peons do with rock weapons. However, they are quite weak warriors and have very little armor. They miss often, so two rock warriors could be dueling it out for six or seven throws against each other before one dies. As such, they must be used in large numbers and are not good for fast ambushes. They should only be used in large numbers and are only effective in tight groups. As a last resort, one can use a rock army to take on an opponent who has blocked your iron, or to save yourself at the last minute with no other options. Iron weapons are the most commonly used online. These weapons are the most well rounded. They are usually used in abundance, and make for extremely effective warriors. They exit the armory about half as slow as rock warriors. They rarely miss their target and hit with a much stronger force, and with super strong armor they are much harder to kill than rock warriors. They are most effective in groups 10-20 higher than the opponent, and 25 is enough to kill a 250 peon wave. They are resillient and count a lot towards winning a game. Chicken weapons are the most powerful of all, and have a special ability: They bounce off one warrior to hit another! They are almost 100% to kill on the first throw, but have a setback: They are extremely rare. They are made from chicken beaks and send out from armory VERY slowly. Weapon Manufacturing: Coming soon! Gathering Resources The first option to click on your right when you are in the armory is the Gather Resources(G) icon. If you click on that icon you get a new set of icons to click on. A picture of each of the resources and a + and - icon under them. If you hit the + icon it will increase the number of peons gathering that resource, however once the number goes to zero you cannot decrease the amount of gatherers you have gathering any specific resource. Depending on your base location and how many quarters you have made how many peons per resources you send matters. A good estimate at the beginning is to send roughly 20 wood, 7 rock, 15 iron, and 15 chicken. Depending on how many peons you have in your armory those numbers will very. Can even be cut down (to half their values) until you have more peons. The worst thing you can do is over gather, having too many peons get your resources and not enough peons to actually make warriors. Produce Weapons This the second option, under the Gather Resources(G) icon, it looks like a spear(Natives) or an axe(Vikings) depending on which tribe you are. Upon clicking on this icon three new icons appear, a gray spear/axe, a black spear/axe, and then a yellow spear/axe. Under each of these is a + sign and - sign. If you click on the + then a number will appear over the axe/spear as one. If you keep clicking the + till it reaches over 30 then an infinity sign will appear. This represents the number of warriors that you will train within this armory. A one means only one warrior of that type (rock-gray, iron-black, chicken-yellow). When you get to the infinity sign that means this armory will always train warriors until the maximum (200) warrior limit is reached. In a battle it is best to keep the type of warriors you are going to use at infinity so that as long as you have resources to make said warriors you will be making them. The more peons you have in the armory the faster the warriors will be produced. It is a good idea to keep at least 20 peons in your armory at all times. Deploy Army The third option within the armory is the Deploy Army(A) icon. It depicts a quarters with a warrior coming out of it. Upon clicking on the Deploy Army(A) icon there will be three icons that show up. A peon, a rock warrior, an iron warrior, and a chicken warrior. Under each icon is a + and - sign. If you click the + sign on any of the icons (peon, rock warrior, iron warrior, or chicken warrior) then that unit will show up outside of the armory. If you press the - button and there are still units of that type on their way out of the armory, then fewer warriors will come out for each time you press the - button. Transfer Resources The fourth option under the Produce Weapons icon is the transfer resources icon. Then just like the Gather Resources(G) ''icon when you click on it four more icons appear. They are the exact same icons that pop up when you go to the ''Gather Resources(G) icon. However when you click on them new actions occur. Instead of having more peons leave the armory to gather those resources, peons will leave the armory with those resources already being gathered. Like they will pop up outside the armory with those resources on them and you will lose those resources from your resource bank within the armory. Wherever your Rally Point is, is where the peons will go to. Rally Point The last icon in that can be clicked on in the armory is the ''Rally Point ''icon. Upon clicking on it your mouse will become an open cross, just like when you press the attack icon on one of your units. This will make all the warriors or peons who leave your armory (and aren't gathering resources) to gather together in that one spot instead of gathering around the armory.